cafard et café noir
by dragonichigo
Summary: Duo en a marre de ce quotidien trop barbant, surtout que le glaçon deson coeur est imprenable... et si le glaçon était plus malin? lol... plaidoyer de Duo face au génie d'Heero... POV DUO


**Cafard et café noir**

Je me nomme Duo Maxwell, j'ai 16 ans et je suis en pleine crise existentielle, ce que vous autres pouvez appeler ça « la crise de l'adolescence » ou encore un « ras-le-bol général », je vais vous expliquez ça, je viens juste de rentrer à la base.

Encore une mission sans problème, enfin c'est vite dit : j'ai juste deux-trois bleus, coupures et côtes fracturés mais c'est classique quoi. Mais il n'empêche je commence à en avoir marre moi de ce quotidien pourri : je me lève, je mange, je bosse, je mange, je dors, etc.… RAS LE BOL !!! Je n'ai plus de force, ni de volonté, je ris et embête les autres à peine, ce qui les frustre, donc me frustre, etc.… un vrai cercle vicieux moi je vous dis, et cela est en train de me rendre complètement fou !!!

_**De voir ma gueule de couchée tard**_

_**Ça m'a donnée le cafard**_

_**J'ai mis du fard dans mon regard sans espoir**_

_**Cafard et café noir se mélangent dans un épais brouillard**_

_**Je me sers un scotch**_

Non mais regardez moi ce visage : des cernes, des cicatrices, etc.…, et pourtant je suis censé être un adolescent en pleine possession de ses moyens et normal : école, « sexe, drogue et rock'n'roll » comme on disait durant la période d'avant les colonies. Mais non, moi je sauve le monde à borde de mon Gundam avec 4 autres collègues, dont un pour qui je crève d'amour en silence : figurez-vous je suis tombé amoureux de notre glaçon national, j'ai nommé Heero Yuy. J'ai beau mettre des crèmes et autres trucs censés donnés un teint frais, ça sert à rien et ça me déprime sec. JE VEUX MON YUY !!!

_**J'allume une cigarette, ça s'éclaircit dans ma tête**_

_**J'sors la poubelle dans le couloir en peignoir**_

_**Poubelle et moi pas belle**_

_**J'ai pas de bol je tombe sur le voisin, du sixième gauche**_

Je me traîne misérablement le long du chemin conduisant à la douche, puis revient pas du tout motivé vers mon lit, prend des fringues au hasard dans mon armoires et m'habilles sans entrain. Je franchis la porte de la chambre et traîne les pieds en direction de la cuisine histoire de manger un morceau dans un silence total en ruminant avec désespoir sur ma routine de m**** et sur l'inaccessibilité de mon glaçon adoré, avant de savoir si je vais en mission ou si je peux retourner me coucher. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je marche quand tout-à-coup, mon Heero, ouais mon glaçon à moi !!!, se tenait devant moi, impassible mais le regard et le sourire moqueur.

_**Un frisson envahit tout mon corps**_

_**Son regard le parcours sans remords**_

_**Je me sens comme pousser des ailes**_

_**Il me trouve belle, je n'en reviens pas**_

-**Hee… Heero, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Bredouillais-je en rougissant légèrement devant le bleu cobalt de ses yeux qui me… caressaient ???!!!... de haut en bas, avec un sourire… appréciateur ???!!!

-**eh bien Duo, j'aimerais un coup de main, vois-tu j'ai analysé ton comportement ces temps-ci et il en a résulté un développement et une conclusion très intéressante. Tu veux savoir lesquelles ? J'aimerais vraiment avoir ton opinion sur le sujet-là, **me dit-il, un peu moqueur sur les bords, mais terriblement sexy dans son spandex moulant et son débardeur vert qui dévoilait ses fines clavicules légèrement bronzés… GLOUPS MIAMMM…

-**euh oui bien sûr…** hésitais-je en reculant devant l'intensité de son regard, jusqu'à me retrouver coincer entre le mur et lui.

-**bien commençons. J'ai remarqué que tu n'étais plus très gai en ce moment, toujours dans de sombres pensées, de moins en moins présent parmi nous. Alors j'ai cherché dans tes journées ce qui se déroulait pour te mettre dans un tel état et devine ce que j'ai appris Duo… non ? **reprit-il en voyant mon silence négatif**. Alors figures-toi que le quotidien que je t'inflige te fatigue plus qu'il ne t'économise et qu'il semblerait que tu ne sois pas si indifférent que ça à ma personne… intéressant n'est-ce pas ? **Rigola-t-il en me voyant me tortillé pour m'échapper, faisant concurrence au rouge du plus pur des rubis.

-**euh… c'est-à-dire que…euh…oui je …euh…** dis-je ne m'enfonçant de plus en plus face à lui, son corps se plaquant contre le mien, au risque de sentir la superbe érection qui se manifestait par sa présence. **Bon ok Heero je… je t'aime,** murmurais-je en admirant la perfection que représentait mes chaussures en harmonie avec le sol du couloir.

_**Je rentre chez moi réconfortée**_

_**Le voisin m'a regardé**_

_**Demain matin j'ferais des frais c'est juré**_

_**Cafard et café noir se dissipent en un nouvel espoir**_

_**J'me sers un gin…**_

Je ne l'avais pas senti s'approcher encore plus, mais par contre j'avais senti à quel point je lui avais fait de l'effet et surtout à quel point il avait la paire de lèvre la plus douce, chaude, coquine,… de l'univers.

Après m'avoir dit qu'il attendait mes paroles depuis trop longtemps, il me donna rendez-vous dans sa chambre ce soir, étant donné que c'étais un jour de repos pour mon plus grand bonheur, afin de pouvoir poursuivre son analyse à mon sujet, ce que j'acceptais avec beaucoup d'entrain.

Finalement ce que je peux vous assurer c'est que cette soirée a été très « approfondis » par les deux et que nous n'hésiterions absolument pas à recommencer autant de fois que nécessaire, puisque chaque jour il y avait différents paramètres qui entraient en jeu, ou si vous préférez ceci est une « histoire de draps » qui ne concerne que nous et qui durera, je l'espère, pour toujours... en tout cas ça à l'air très bien parti je vous le garanti !

Maintenant je dois vous laissez, il vient de se réveiller et nous devons reprendre où nous en étions, je crois que c'étais entre les paragraphes sur «les baisers qui goûtent la saveur de l'autre passionnément partout » et le paragraphe où «on ne fait qu'un avec l'autre amoureusement » ! Ciao !

_Proverbe duomaxwellien du jour :_

**Sur la piste on s'est bougé et trouvé**

**Sur le chemin on s'est embrassé avant de rentrer**

**Sous les draps on s'est aimé de façon très passionné**

**Enfin ensemble pour l'éternité**


End file.
